Jackson Rider
' ''"You can be a cool dude and still be an asshole that people want dead."' '''Jackson Ezekiel Rendón', better known by his username Linkwithajoint2012, or just Linkwithajoint, is a stoner who makes Let's Play videos on Youtube. Jackson has stated that his parents named him after their favorite musical group, The Jackson 5, and Zeke Dunbar from inFAMOUS, although his story is possibly not accurate, due to the latter being made in 2009, and Jackson being born on 1989. Jackson typically speaks slowly and in a somewhat gruff and occasionally unintelligible tone, as he's usually high whenever he's on camera, with very few exceptions. His trademark is the phrase "Tight X brooooo..." Jackson has occasionally used the surname "Rederacci" while stoned due to him not fully remembering his actual surname. Personal Life Jackson was born on July 18th, 1989, in Antioch, Tennessee to his parents Harold and Janice Rider. Jackson was the youngest of three siblings, the other two being his sisters Jenna Rachel Rider and Queen Latifah Rider. When he was 5 years old, Jackson sneaked on his sisters' Super Nintendo and played Donkey Kong Country, his first game, which sparked his delinquency and got him spending his early childhood mostly playing videogames and doing fuckall else. Jackson is fairly lanky due to this. His sisters got concerned and eventually locked their room to prevent Jackson from playing their Super Nintendo, which prompted Jackson to go outside for once in his miserable life. Outside, Jackson came across his first drug dealer, and accidentally killed him by knocking over a can of gunpowder into a nearby furnace, the explosion of which lit the dealer on fire. Jackson then took all of his dank kush and smoked summa dat tight shit, thus sparking his stoner lifestyle. Later on down the line, Jackson's home got invaded by a group of dealers associated with the one Jackson accidentally killed. To avoid them in the future, the family ended up moving to London, Ontario, Canada, but Jackson was left behind in order to shake them off. His sister Jenna, who at the time was working age, took pity on him and stayed behind to help him survive. Jackson was roughly 13 years old at the time, his sister being 19. He met Jack "JackWithCrack" Delong on Omegle when he was 20, and they added each other on Skype soon after. Their favorite pastime was calling Pizza Hut and calling them dykes, then hanging up. As soon as they added each other, a man they knew only as "Parker" added them too, claiming to have been watching the two on Omegle and shared their interest in all that is hella dank. Parker then became their go-to drug dealer up until his death in 2014. His sister Queen Latifah married in 1996 but died in a year Jackson doesn't recall. Her body was never found, but it was noted to be a murder-suicide with her and her husband. She left Jackson with custody over her teenaged daughter Ian Andrew Julian, who she tricked into thinking she was a boy due to her husband's rampant misogyny. Ian was convinced at this point that she was a transgendered woman, unaware that she was actually never physically male since her parents forced her to wear a binder all hours of the day and disallowed her from looking at her genitals. Jackson let her "transition" once granted custody over her, which resulted in nothing more than changing her middle name to Melissa and letting her take off her binder and look at her vagina. Ian promptly masturbated to a picture of Elton John for 30 straight hours. Grudges When he was 5 years old, Jackson attempted to sue the punk rock band The Offspring for promoting "racist stereotypes of stoners" in their song "What Happened To You". Upon hearing his claims, the judge asked if he was "fucking retarded" and told him to leave Let's Plays In 2012, Jackson and Jack started up Let's Play channels as a way to do something with their life. Jackson at the time had a copy of Sony Vegas Platinum, whereas Jack had only a screen recorder and maybe Windows Movie Maker. Jackson made up for this by putting together an intro for Jack. Jackson tended to be experimental in his early Let's Plays by adding in an assload of video effects, which garnered negative attention. His third Ukraine of Time video bugged up midway through, leaving most of the video as a repeat of the equipment screen. Jackson, Jack and Parker got bored one day and did a race video of Super Mario Sunshine, although none of them were playing the game in question, nor were they all playing the same game. Parker was playing Goldeneye, Jackson was playing the terrible GBA port of Pacman World, but switched to GBA Pacman World 2 midway through, and Jack was playing the European version of Starfox 64, before switching to Mario Tennis. This video was generally considered good by the audience, due to how much of a gigantic clusterfuck it was. Noticing the success, the trio decided to do another one, although the second attempt ended with Parker being shot dead by a drug dealer, effectively ending the series. Ukraine of Time A runthrough of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time that lasted about 3 videos. This was Jackson's first series, and lasted up until partway through the Great Deku Tree. Jackson spent most of the series dicking around, and the series was heavy on effects. The third video bugged up halfway through, causing the majority of the video to be a repeated frame. Let's Race Super Mario Sunshine A race between Jackson, JackWithCrack, and ParkerSkateParker. In spite of it's name, nobody ever played Super Mario Sunshine during the race, and everyone played different games. In the first video, Jackson and Jack both switched to a different game midway. The first video amassed generally positive attention, prompting the trio to continue with it, although during the second one, Parker was shot and killed by his suppliers for not paying his share of the profits. While neither Jack or Jackson seemed fazed by this, they both agreed that it would probably be a bad idea to upload the video of it to YouTube, and kept it to themselves. However, it did eventually make it out, but without Parker's video track. Super Mario Star Wars A runthrough of Super Mario Star Road that currently has only one video. This is Jackson's last video using his original intro, and consists of him dicking around with no idea what he's doing. He opens up his browser to look up a walkthrough midway into the video, but notices he can now use custom thumbnails on Youtube and makes some for the rest of the video. Jackson begins the video by announcing his pleasure at "Black Alabama " winning the 2012 election because he legalized weed in two states, and reveals his real first and last names. Super Mario Galaxy 2 Jackson's first Let's Play done on a capturecard. Jackson fell asleep before too long into the video. His Dazzle broke after one video, due to him trying to make it smoke weed erryday, so he cancelled the series. This video contained an altered intro, which was supposed to be used for Jackson's independent stoner film Chairman Satan. Tony Hawk's Prostater The first Let's Play Jackson did upon returning, it didn't even last a full video, due to him growing bored of it. Lego Islam Jackson's very first Let's Play of a Playstation game. Started after Tony Hawk's Prostater was canned. Jackson cancelled it, because, despite formerly thinking it better than THPS, (To the point of telling Tony Hawk to "eat my shit") he eventually realized it was a shitgarbage game. Goldeneye 007 Jackson's second Let's Play to not be cancelled after one part. This Let's Play fixed the recording issues apparent in THPS, Lego Islam, and the second part of the Sunshine Race. In the 420th part, Jackson reveals that he considered Parker an asshole, despite also considering him a close friend. Only 2/4 videos in the series are of Jackson actually playing Goldeneye. The third is Redneck Rampage and Sparkster, and the fourth was allegedly Goldeneye, but Jackson was actually playing Daikatana 64. This was the finale of the series. Rugrats: Search for Reptar Currently only a 1 part series, but potentially will go on for more once Jackson and Jack release Spy Fox. Jack had yet to play this game, on account of his brother Freddy smashing it, so Jackson is showing it to him. The first video, which took about 40-ish minutes, consisted of Ice Cream Mountain and the Cookie race. The series is on hiatus, but may resume again at some point. Spy Fox in Dry Cereal A cancelled Let's Play, due to Jackson losing the data for it. All that remains of the project is a trailer with some of the lost footage. Perfect Dog It was fucking cancelled of course. God, Jackson, learn commitment already. b I honestly forget we even recorded this one sometimes lmao UNDERTITLED this one too tbh Tonic Trouble A Let's Play of N64 Platformer Tonic Trouble. It was cancelled after Jackson realized the game sucks balls. Killer Instinct Gold as a Handsome Man A one-off video where Jackson and Jack talk about the 2016 election while high. Psycoanus did we actually record this Yes: Art of Naptime A Let's Play where Jackson tries and fails to run a low-budget PC game from 2003. Cancelled after one part, obviously. Independent Filmmaking Since he was roughly 7 years old, Jackson has been working on an independent animated film called Chairman Satan, the story of a man who got high on the job and thinks his manager is in cahoots with the devil. He's shooting for a tentative release date of 2030, since he's hella lazy with it. He might be lying about making the movie. Trivia *Despite some perverted comments about the opposite sex in early videos, Jackson is homosexual. He has brought up that before he learned Jack's age, he was intending to pursue a relationship with him. He also had feelings for Parker before he learned that Parker was a fucking asshole. *Jackson's political alignment is "i like trains". Category:Heroes